fabulous_rebootfandomcom-20200215-history
HWA Reboot; Pilot Part 2
After Hayley's incidence with the girls. She ventures off forward to get away whoever is after her. Picking up a new friend along the way. Plot “SHIT” ''Hayley screamed to herself as she slammed the brakes. The two girls were thrown 3 feet away from the car. One of the girls, a Mexican girl, had her arm twisted back the other way, and cuts on her cheek, stomach, and legs. She was a mess. The other girl, the brown haired white girl, her glasses were shattered, and the glass in her eyes. Her arm snapped, and her spine poking out her ripped open neck. Hayley immediately jumped out of the car to see if either girl was still breathing. She stepped in the pool of blood forming around her feet. She put her hand to the Mexican girl’s neck, and her pulse was still going. It was weak, but still there. She went to check the other girl, when she had noticed her twitch. Hayley stared at the girl, and watched as she pushed herself up off the ground. Putting her hands on her head and snapping it back into place. Her torn flesh fusing until not a scar could be found. The glass shards fell from her eyes onto the ground below and the girl stared up at Hayley. ''“Hi, my name is Cassidy Dean” ''said the girl. Hayley stared in disbelief. Had this girl just brought herself back from the brink of death? ''“How…How did you do that...?” ''Hayley asked. Cass just continued to stare at Hayley and say nothing. Hayley stared back then looked at the Mexican girl on the ground. ''“Who is she?” ''Hayley asked. ''“Oh crap! That’s Jess; we better get her to a hospital” “No…I thought we could just leave her on the ground that seems like a much better idea” ''Said Hayley. Cass stared at her looking annoyed. ''“Can you give us a ride to the hospital? It’s the least you can do since you hit us” ''Cass told Hayley. Hayley nodded her head and the two picked up Jess and threw her in the back of the car. After the drive to the hospital, Hayley heard sirens. ''“Oh shit” ''Hayley blurted out. ''“What is it?” ''Cass asked. ''“Uh…Nothing” ''Hayley replied. ''“Let’s hurry this up” ''Hayley told Cass. Cass looked upon Hayley confused, as she pulled Jess’s unconscious body from the back of the car. ''“Gotta go now” ''Hayley told Cass. She dropped Jess at the front of the hospital, before grabbing a rock and throwing it through the window. ''“What are you doing?!” ''Cass screamed. ''“Running!” ''Hayley replied. Cass grabbed Hayley trying to stop her, but Hayley didn’t have the time. She grabbed Cass by her shoulders and threw her in the back where Jess had been. She jumped into the driver’s seat and speeded out of the hospital parking lot. Cass was laying in the back in shock. ''“Where are you taking me?!” ''she screamed. ''“Oh fuck I grabbed you?” ''Hayley asked. ''“Yea, I don’t really appreciate the kidnapping” ''Cass told her. ''“Wouldn’t be the first crime I’ve committed today” ''Hayley replied. ''' ~.~.~*O*O*Later*O*O~.~.~'' The two drove on for what seemed like hours. A black van drove up beside the car, taking Cass’s attention to cast towards it. ''“Who is that?” ''Cass asked. ''“How the hell should I know?” ''Hayley replied. The van continued beside the girls. ''“A little close…” ''Cass asked. ''“Maybe…SHIT” ''Hayley yelled as the van rammed into theirs. ''“WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!” ''Cass screamed. ''“Um Cass, yelling at me won’t help” ''Hayley replied. The van slammed into their side once again. The van moved behind the two’s car, and began to ram into the back. ''“Oh crap” ''Hayley remarked. The van powered into the bumper of the car knocking it clean off. ''“What do they want?!” ''Cass said with a sob. ''“How should I know?” ''Hayley replied. The van continued to follow closely behind. Pushing forward again the van slammed into Hayley’s car, Hayley stepped on the brakes in return smashing into the front of the van. Cass was screaming at Hayley now. Swerving to the side, Hayley got her car aligned with the van and smashed into the side. ''“Take this” ''Hayley said to Cass handing her a small pistol. ''“You want me to shoot them?!” ''Cass cried. ''“Yes” ''Hayley told her. ''“But I can’t…” ''Cass was balling now. ''“DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?!” ''Hayley screamed at her. Cass shook her head, and rolled down her window. At this point the side of their van opened and a man in a black tracksuit pulled out a gun of his own, and fired at the girls. Cass ducked down and asked ''“Is this what you do every day?!” ''. ''“No, this is new to me too” ''Hayley told her. Another bullet crashed through the window and the glass flew at Hayley. ''“Can you deal with them please?!” ''Hayley asked. ''“Oh..right” ''Cass replied. Wrapping her hands around the handle, Cass aimed the small gun at the van across from them. The air was blowing hard and Cass fired. The gunshot blared in her ears, leaving a small ringing behind. The bullet didn’t even hit the van. Aiming again Cass shot, the sound of metal colliding as Cass realised she had hit the van. The men in the back took one look at her, and began to fire once again. Cass ignored the bullets flying at her, and shot straight forward. The bullet pierced one of the men’s neck, blood gushing as his limp body fell out of the van onto the road, now far behind them. Cass fired again, and again. Hitting the other two men in the back, their bodies going the same way the first one went. The driver looked back at Cass with hate in his eyes, but she aimed her gun straight at him. Hand on the trigger Cass pulled and in one swift motion the van beside them trailed off the road crashing off into the rocks below. ''“Didn’t expect that from you” ''Hayley remarked from the front seat. ''“Just take me home” ''Cass asked her. '' '' '' ~.~.~*O*O*Later*O*O~.~.~''' The car parked in front of Cass’s home. But the atmosphere around the home seemed off. When Cass noticed it, another black van driving off from the scene. ''“We have to go after it” ''Cass told Hayley. ''“Hold on, let’s just see what’s going on first” ''Hayley told her. The girls walked up to the kicked in front door. ''“Okay maybe something happened” ''Hayley told Cass. ''“Mom?!” ''Cass shouted out. ''“Quiet Cass, what if they’re still here” “I don’t care, Mom?!” '' Cass shouted again. The two walked slowly into the main room. ''“I’ll go first” ''Cass told her. ''“No I will, I started this mess” ''Hayley said to Cass. Hayley walked into the room, and swiftly had a chair smashed over her head. ''“Hayley!” ''Cass screamed as she ran into the room. Hearing footsteps behind her Cass swiftly turned around and pulled out her gun. The women behind her looked at her terrified. Only welding a broken piece of wood barely strong enough to pierce flesh. Cass looked at her and put the pistol away. ''“Mom!” ''Cass yelled as she embraced her mother. '' “What happened?” ''Cass asked. ''“I’m not sure, some men came here, they said they were looking for you. They asked me where you were, but I didn’t know. I just knew you were with Jess. 'But…This isn’t Jess. Who is this girl?” ''her mother asked. ''“It’s a long story, now are you alright?” “Well, yes I am. But when they couldn’t find you, they took your sister” Cass’s mother grimly replied. “They…took Willow?” ''Cass asked. Her mother nodded in agreement before looking down at her feet again. ''“I tried to stop them, but they said they’d kill her if I did. Then they’d kill me, then you” ''Cass was on the verge of tears when she noticed Hayley starting to regain consciousness. ''“Ow, thanks for that” ''Hayley snarled. ''“Oh I’m sorry, I thought you were one of them again”. Hayley got to her feet and looked at Cass’s mother, resisting the urge to fling her fists forward and get a little revenge for that cheap shot. “Mom, do you know where they are?” ''Cass asked. ''“I’m not sure, I’m sorry I can’t be much help” ''she told her. Cass sighed and buried her head into her hands. ''“Did you try the police?” “They said they’re not going to get involved. They don’t believe me” Then I have to go after her.” ''Cass told her mother. ''“You’ll get yourself killed though.” “I’ll have Hayley” ''Cass said. ''“Woah wait what, I thought I was just dropping you off and leaving” ''Hayley replied. ''“Plans change, we’re going after my sister.” “Why should I?” “Why not?”…